


You're Going Straight To My Head And I'm Heading Straight For The Edge

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: I Like It When You Sleep For You Are So Beautiful Yet So Unaware Of It - Evelyn R. Loss, Original Work
Genre: Diary, F/F, Fiction, Journal, Memory, Original Art, Original Series, Original work - Freeform, Short Story, non-fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-20 06:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: A night in the studios constructing filmography portfolios





	You're Going Straight To My Head And I'm Heading Straight For The Edge

"Sing it as hard and as powerfully as you can." I said to her, behind the camera. "You hair moves; I need to see it on your face, your body, your hands, your eyes, in the mirror."  
I was filming her side on in the original Edwardian bathroom with the lights turned off and the dusk's light just floating in, luminescent and silver, through the skylight in the ceiling. Shadows cast her her cheekbones and her monolids, the curves in her temples and the line of her nose and beneath her jawline. Gemma's long black hair was pinned up in a French knot with a few loose trendles at the front, and I thought she looked beautiful. She was always beautiful. For this she had to be beautiful and she was.

  
I filmed her dancing as Pagans danced for a few moments, before she flew to the art I had created for her to help me construct. "I need to be the one who takes you home, oh-woah-oh -" Gemma's voice rose to a falsetto shriek as she head-banged and the raw emotion of the lyics came out of her lungs and spread across her body like the red burning colour of a fever.

  
"Can you do that again? With me doing a full-frontal close-up?" I asked her a few moments later after she had regained her breath and the shock had worn off.  
My breath caught in my chest and my lungs as I sat in the bathroom sink with the tripod in-between my legs and Gemma did exactly that. The way her eyes burned into me, and how her mouth moved as that falsetto shriek ripped through the air again made me want to push her down and fuck her rough on the floor and worship her and cry.

  
Nothing ever gets me high like this.


End file.
